rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid
' Rabbids' are''' an indigenous race of extra-terrestrial rabbit-like creatures who have invaded Earth for entertainment purposes They are.very, dimwitted, and eccentric and do not need air. They are the titular protagonists of the franchise Habitat Rabbids are very carefree and wild, because of this they are known to live pretty much any place they desire. They can be found in the streets, local malls, storage rooms, museums, among other places. Despite these places, Rabbids are notably fond of sleeping in junkyards Enemies As seen in the first game, Rabbids live together underground in The Glade of Dreams. However, they apparently forget this throughout the series, as in Rabbids Go Home, they think they are from the moon. At the end of the game, the Rabbids finally make it to the moon, so they currently reside there, but it is unknown how they got back to earth after the game. A rabbids brain is 20% small. Trivia *In the first 3 games, the rabbids are often seen with plungers. However, no plungers appear in Rabbids Go Home and in Rabbids Travel in time they use toilet brushes...the plungers will then return in Rabbids Invasion. *Rabbid do not need air and are amphibious as seen in Rabbids go Home, when they got the moon they did not sufficate although their face might swell up and in Rabbids Travel in Time they did not sufficate underwater in the Columbus game. *The Rabbids have lot of food they like such as carrots either solid or juiced, ice cream, cod livier juice, or anything else that they can get thier teeth on. *Although Rabbids seem dull-witted at times, they are intellugent enough to build complex robots, cook, make flying submarines, make a time machine, make UFOs, and among other things. *The Rabbid's leader is a Rabbid who has one blue eye and one red eye. *Rabbids also have Semi leader rabbids that are lazy and fat and always asking them to bring them food. * Pink is a robotic Rabbid, Serguei is a giant gorrila like Rabbid and has a muzzle, Prof. Barranco is possibly the craziest and/or the smartest Rabbid of them all and has lot of injuries, Clark is a Superman like Rabbid but its unknown if he can or can't fly or if he has any other super powers. Rabbinator is a cyborg Rabbid and his favorite food is revenge like to time travel and his weak point is his belly because Rabbinator is maned by a smaller Rabbid in his belly and can be seen in America (Refference to Terrminator), The Space rabbids are an elite group of Rabbids and love eating Space Noodles and messing around and can be seen in Aisa (Refference to Power Rangers), Rabbid 2.0 is a giant Rabbid robot made of a flying submarine and is trying to find something that he can eat and the only way to defeat his is to fire or redirect missles at him and once he explodes he resembles himself but if he reasembles himself wrong he malfunctions and onece he's done he crashes but the odd thing is that he has to crash on land (Refference to Transformers), and the Rabbid Chef from outer space is possibly the (one and only) Rabbid cook and like corn with carrot sauce, he drives a shuttle although it is never seen and his weak point is his back but no one knows why that is and can be seen in Europe. *The Rabbid's eyes change color when they BWWWAAAAAAAAAA! Red when they're screaming,blue when they're calm, and green when they put the X-Box Kinect accesory in their mouths. *Rabbids are terrified of octopus ink. *The animal that is least like the Rabbid is the hare as comfirmed on one of the questions on the quiz place on Raving Rabbids Travel in Time. *The word Rabbids instead of rabbits means, the "D" from Rabbi(d)s it means Dumb * They appear as playable characters in the online game Super Brawl 3 and have their own stage called: Rabbids Apartment.They are on the evil side. Rabbids are sometimes cute. * Their latest appearance is in the Android game Rayman Adventures where they serve as the main villains of the Easter event. During this event, a single Rabbid is placed on each level, sometimes hidden, and sometimes on the regular path. Their behavior varies from just standing in place to wandering around until they see the player and charge at them with their rolling pins. Upon defeating them with a single hit, the player would be rewarded with 2 Easter Eggs, which can be traded for Choco-Tickets, Choco-Eggs that unlock exclusive Incrediballs, or the Rabiteen costume. The rabbid can respawn in the same level only if the player was able to beat it, or if some time has passed. With the event being over, the rabbids are gone for now. Origins Not much is known from the Rabbids' origin or past. In the Game Boy Advance version of Rayman Raving Rabbids, Ly the Fairy tells Rayman that the Rabbids used to be peaceful creatures that lived in the Glade of Dreams, but however, were target for many crude jokes pulled by the people of the glade of dreams, causing the Rabbids to revolt and become uncontrollable, taking revenge on every one who tortured them. Throughout the series, the Rabbids are depicted as some sort of alien race. In Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, the Rabbids had submarines and UFOs to invade different countries of the world. Rabbids Go Home goes much deeper into this, in which it is suggested that Rabbids are from the moon. However, they may not be from the moon considering the Rabbids only thought it was their home because it looked shiny. In the TV series Rabbids Invasion, in the episode Jurassic Rabbid, the Rabbids discover an ancestor frozen in the ice. Once the ancestor is freed from the ice, he reveals to be much more intelligent than the other rabbids. He explains how Rabbids evolve and how their brain diminishes over the years. He is also capable of creating the time washing machine. This suggests, that the Rabbids have existed before mankind and may have been intelligent at some point, but for some reason decreasing their IQ as time went by. However since Rayman appears in almost every rabbids comic book, the tv show is most likely non canon. Since Rayman appears in almost every rabbids comic book, it is most likely the bunnies are from the Glade of Dreams. Communication Rabbids do not speak anything other than a gibberish onomapoeia that is pronounced Bwaah. Although there are a few exceptions.As they come from rayman's world their language could be Raymanian, For more infromation visit the page: Rabbid Language Appereance and Biology The Rabbids have very large, round eyes that are bulge out from their skull. Their pupils are a shade of blue. Hoewever, sometimes they will suffer a stange adrenaline rush which causes their eyes to turn red and also causes them to shout BWAAAH!!. When they are holding a Kinect accesory in their mouths, their eyes will turn green ( However, this is considered non-canon as this is merely a comical gag featured on posters for Rabbids: Alive and Kickingmouths, their eyes turn green) Their mouths are appear to be small when thay are closed, but when it opens, it reveals a freakishly disturbing large mouth with only two square-shaped incisors. Their ears are small ovals on the top of their heads, they also have short and stubby arms and legs. Rabbids are shown to have naked bellies. Although, throughout the franchise, Rabbids slightly change their appereance. For more information, see: Rabbid ChangesRabbid changes Personality The Rabbids are clearly shown to be mentally unstable. They have short attention spans, they can be eccentric ,careless, pesky, mischievous and sometimes annoying. They enjoy dancing, harrassing cows, and invading human stuff such as television, amusement parks and museums. Rabbids Invasion The Rabbids are noticeably less evil (or not evil) (example: in the desert a human befriended the Rabbids when he said "You guys are cool after all" while the Rabbids were with him) with now long attention spans. The Rabbids get a curious personality in the series. They sometimes still seem to have their careless, pesky, mischievous and annoying personality. They want to bond with humans at some times. Strangely, they sometimes like to help humans by copying/imitating the action of a human with a protective job (example: A Rabbid dressed up as a lifeguard to give rules for the Rabbids which ruined their fun; the lifeguard Rabbid also kept kicking out the octopus into the water like the real life guard did since it terrifies other humans.). The bunnies personality in the tv show is most likely non canon. Abilities '''Dancing- As seen in all of the games, Rabbids are very skilled dancers. They can be seen dancing very often and in some minigames the character (rayman) can dance with them. Strength- Some Rabbids posess great physical strength as in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, they knock out humans in hotels and Michel Ancel in one of the teaser videos for the first game. In Rabbids Go Home, Rabbids are able to carry cows, airplanes and Bubble Beds without any problem. In Raving Rabbids Travel in Time, they are able to build pyramids. Scream- The Rabbids' trademark Bwaaaah scream can be used to literally scare the clothes off humans in Rabbids Go Home. The Rabbids use also this scream to break open vases in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time. Alien Communication Song- As seen in the demo for Rabbids Invasion, the Rabbids can sing an alien song to communicate with Earth species such as chickens and cows. When they sing this song to a chicken, it causes the chicken to lay an egg. However, when they sing this to the cow, it will defectate on the Rabbids instead. This song is a reference to the song used to communicate with the mothership in the movie Close Encounters of the ''Third Kind'' 'Electrical powers-'''If a rabbid touches an electrical box.He get's electrical powers,with these he can move anything and make a radio work.He can also shock a rabbid with this.This is first seen in Radio Rabbid. '''Invisibility- '''In the episode Invisible Rabbid, Professor Mad Rabbid creates a formula that makes him invisible. Alternate Forms 'Cartoon Rabbid- '''A Rabbid transformed into a two-dimensional Rabbid. First appeared in Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party Crazy rabbid-if a rabbid gets hit on the head badly.He quickly transforms in a rabbid with a disturbing laugh and face.However he will become better then Professor Barranco 3 in everything.First apeared in Rabbid Mozart,an episode in Rabbids Invasion (TV series) '''Killer Rabbid- A much more dark and aggressive form of a Rabbid, it is green, has yellow eyes and a sharp tail. It was originally supposed to appear in Attack of the Killer Rabbids From Outer Space but it was scrapped along with the game and the gameplay itself due to the fact that Rabbids are family-friendly characters Rabbid Vampire- '''In Vampire Rabbids, two rabbids acidentally put on some growth formula, which made their hair and teeth grow. Making them resemble vampires. '''Rabbid Werewolf- first seen in the TV show episode of the same name, the Rabbid Werewolf was created after a normal Rabbid put hair growing shampoo on himself, which turned him into a slightly bigger, clawed hairy beast that acts depending on mood. If it is happy it will want to play, but if it is angry it will want to attack. 'Rabbidstein- '''set to debut in the TV show episode of the same name, the Rabbidstein was created by the Mad Rabbid (originally called Rabbid Mozart) to serve as an assistant, at first he is very thirsty, which is why he acts weird. Soon, everyone becomes scared of him. However, after he has his drink, he is revealed to be very friendly. He is green skinned with stiches and his ears, eyes and arms are not where they should be. '''Tiger Rabbid- '''at the end of Invisible Rabbid, Professor Mad Rabbid, in order to protect himself, creates a formula that gives him tiger DNA. (which is what he wanted to make in the first place). With it, he gained the power of loud roaring, capable of scaring any rabbid. List of things, places, and humans the Rabbids have invaded The Glade of Dreams (Rayman Raving Rabbids) Countries around the world (Rayman Raving Rabbids 2) Television (Rayman Raving Rabbids TV party) Miami (Rabbids Go Home) Baltimore (Rabbids Go Home) Shopping mall (Rabbids Go Home) The Wii (almost the entire series) Nintendo DS (Rayman Raving Rabbids ,Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party, and Rabbids Go Home) The moon (Rabbids Go Home) Hospital (Rabbids Go Home) Museum (Raving Rabbids Travel in Time) Historical periods (Raving Rabbids Travel in time) Kinect (Rabbids Alive and Kicking) Reality (Rabbids Alive and Kicking) San Francisco (Rabbids Alive and Kicking) The player's living Room (Rabbids Alive and Kicking) The royal wedding (Video) Social Games (Rabbids Invasion) Nintendo 3DS (Rabbids 3D, Rabbids Rumble) iPhone (Rabbids Go Phone) Amusement Park (Rabbids Land) iPad (Rabbids go HD) Wii U (Rabbids Land) Comic Books (The first Rabbids comic book) Nickelodeon/Xbox One (Rabbids Invasion) Many places in Rayman Adventures. Cameos Rabbids appear as plush toys in an amusement park in ''Splinter Cell Rabbids are playable characters in the game Ninja Turtles Mashup In Academy of Champions: Soccer,both Rayman and the Rabbids are playable characters In the game Just Dance 2, a Rabbid will dance with the coreographer in the downlodable song Here Comes the Hotsepper In a leaked trailer for Rayman Legends, Rayman is seen running through a forest while smacking Rabbids,which use roller pins as weapons...this was however scrapped in the final version of the game In Just Dance 4, the song Make the Party( Don't Stop)'performed by Bunny Beatz, a Rabbid is seen as a DJ in the background In the game The Settlers Online, during the easter event in 2012, a Rabbid statue can be placed and will emit a bwaaah scream when clicked. In Red Steel, a reel-to-reel audio device emits various distorted sounds that are very similar to that of Rabbid screams. In a teaser trailer for Far Cry Vengeance, we see a yellow-eyed Rabbid coming out of a bush only to be stepped on. Its swado have seen on the PlayStation store near your profile *Rabbids appear as hackeable toys in the video game Watch Dogs * In the video game The Division, a copy of the original Rayman Raving Rabbids can be seen lying on a shelf *As of Easter of 2016, the Rabbids now appear as enemies in the mobile game Rayman Adventures, where they carry easter eggs that can be acquired by the player once he has defeated them. This marks the first official appereance of the Rabbids in a Rayman game since Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party in 2008 In Popular Culture. In the Cartoon Network TV series: MAD, in the episode Everybody Loves Rayman, Rabbids are spoofed, along with many other characters from the Rayman series such as Globox, Betilla and Mr. Dark Rabbids Invasion (TV series) The rabbids appear as the main protagonists in rabbids invasion, The rabbid Quatrio is mostly seen. Although they are the main protagonists of the show in some episodes one or more of the rabbids are the main villains or sometimes just antagonistsic. See here The Nosed Rabbid and Hardhat Rabbid. Relationships with their leader They are shown to care for him,as they wanted to make him a funeral when they thought he died.But they do turn against him sometimes. With Rayman They both come from the same planet but don't really like each other. The Rabbids will imprison him and the baby Globoxes in the first game, but near the end of the game the rabbids will become great fans of him even though he always beats them up in minigames. In the other games of the series the rabbids don't seem to like rayman anymore. With each other They treat each other like family,but usually fight. Gallery rayman-raving-rabbids_art_75.jpg|A rabbid riding a pig rrr2_artwork13.jpg rrr2_artwork12.jpg Rabbids Alive & Kicking - 02.jpg Rabbidz.png|A rabbid as he appears in Rabbids Invasion 300306-rayman-raving-rabbids-windows-screenshot-make-that-cow-fly.jpg|The Rabbid with Rayman and the cow Category:Rabbid Category:Animals Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Recurring characters Category:Franchise Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Thiefs